Impossible Love
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: "A fish may love a bird but where would they live?" "Who said they lived?" "What do you mean?" "I guess you've never heard the story..." oneshot FujixOC


Hello all of u PoT addicts this is my first Prince of Tennis fic so I hope you enjoy it. It was written in celebration of me getting internet...back, me getting my internet back, yay me, and yay you for now you have a nice little one-shot to read.

**Discalimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis...I don't even own real pot. I do however own the OC's and that nice little poem near the end.

_Review - English_

Review - Japanese

* * *

_**"A bird may love a fish but where would they live?"**_

_**~ Ever After (movie) ~**_

* * *

It was a cold October afternoon. The birds were chirping, the bee's were singing, and I was taking a blissful nap in the middle of English class...again. "Sorako-san," one of the blue-jays called from the windowsill, "please wake up now."

"Hello Bluejay-san, I can't...not now. If I do that then I'd fall asleep on my bike and you should know how dangerous that is." I stated eyes closed, allowing my dark brown tresses to fall away from my face, after all they were itchy...I wonder why I didn't do that earlier?

"_Sorako, Rina are you asleep in my class?_" Someone shouted in English, oh yeah it was so sensei wouldn't see me sleeping. Opening my forest green eyes slowly I turned to the windowsill where the blue-jay had been hiding only to see Fuji Syuuske staring back.

Well not really staring considering his eyes were closed, and he had that ever present smile on his face...wait was he laughing at me? "Ne Sorako-san," he whispered with mirth, "this blue-jay tried to warn you." Blushing I turned to face the scowl on my teachers face.

Hey she can't really blame me for falling asleep in her class, her lectures where so boring, and I swear everyone would be sleeping if Fuji-senpai wasn't in this class. Let me explain, Fuji was...well he's gorgeous plain and simple. Everyone who had his classes felt it a sin to sleep in them.

I mean if your not going to spend every second of class time soaking in his magnificence then request a transfer so someone else can. Really and they thought I had problems at least I spent class doing something productive, unlike the baka-senpai's that surrounded me.

Now I'm sure you've noticed that I broke the taboo by sleeping, but it really is the safest thing to do. I've requested a transfer but Namu-sansei is the only one willing to teach a junior in her senior class, and this happens to be her only class with space.

Ironically the very fangirls that rushed to join this class instantly got kicked out. Why? Well because Namu-sensei is strict, she won't let any Japanese get spoken in the class...none at all, which meant that they would have to embarrass themselves just to say '_hello_' to senpai.

Of course now you're all wondering what a junior is doing in a 9th grade class...well to tell you the truth I honestly don't know. It's not as if I'm some genius or anything...all my other classes are 8th grade, even Math my favorite subject.

I'm not particularly good at English, well I'm better than other juniors but that's to be expected. I don't have rich parents who could buy me in, in fact I don't have parents at all...long story. My one and only skill lies in gymnastics, but I doubt that has anything to do with it.

"_Sorako-san_," my teacher called once more.

"Ha-hai sensei!"

"_What did you just say?_" She questioned, a confused expression on her face. I just smaked my hand on my face while the other students laughed. Of course my English teacher would pretend not to speak Japanese.

"Gomena-_I'm sorry I meant, yes teacher?_" I answered slowly trying to get the tricky pronunciation right, seriously what's wrong with those Westerners. Gomen is ten-times easier than '_sorry_' but no they had to be different.

"_I was asking what you choose for your assignment._" My _assignment_? Oh my homework! I almost forgot about that, we had to take an English quote and compile a story, poem, song ect. explaining or arguing against it.

"_Yes teacher, I'll be reading a story/poem._" I said triumphantly happy that I remembered the correct verb.

"_Reading, you mean writing...or doing correct?_"

"_Umm..._" _Writing, doing_...what the heck is that supposed to mean? The next second a note got passed to me, I would've looked for the sender but sensei was still looking expectantly at me. With skill I didn't know I posed I grabbed the note and read it without anyone...or at least sensei noticing.

"_I meant,_" I stated unsure, "_reading aloud?_" At that statement sensei smiled, I have no clue what I said but I'm grateful to the note writer, after all I just read what they wrote.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"Sorako-san," my sensei stated patiently in Japanese. Surprised I walked up to her desk, watching everyone run out of the class in envy. Not that I don't like Namu-sensei, I mean she's strict, but I've never learned English faster than in her class. It's just, English is the last class of the day, and after nine hours of school you're kinda anxious to get home.

"Hai sensei?" I questioned when I was standing in front of her. Sighing she looked in my eyes with a small smile. "Okay...so what exactly did I do this time?" I prompted not liking the silence one bit.

"What you said at the beginning of class, do you know what it means?" Uh-oh busted, but how did she find out? If I mispronounced a word she would've just corrected me right then. "Well Sorako-san?"

"I...um...I mean, I...no sensei I have no clue," I answered truthfully.

Smiling my sensei continued, "you said you would read it out loud. As in stand in front of the class and read it." Backing away at the horrible realization I nearly cried at the sadistic grin my sensei sported. "Normally I wouldn't make a student do such a thing..."

"Oh! Origato sensei, I'm so grateful I-"

"...but!" she said bringing my world crashing down.

"but?" I questioned feebly already regretting the response.

"Yes. But I will be willing to make an exception in your case since some of your classmates have specifically asked for it...well I say some but it's really only one."

"Who?"

"The one who passed you that note," so she'd noticed. Blushing I bowed and made my way to the door I hadn't taken two steps from the classroom before I ran headfirst into someone.

"Gomen," I mumbled as I knelt down to pick up the papers I'd caused the person to drop. Gathering them up quickly I stood up only to drop them on the floor again, this time out of surprise. "Ah! Gomenasai I'm such a baka," I yelled trying to hide my blush. Of all people to bump into, of ALL people, why'd it have to be Fuji.

Chuckling at her obvious distress Fuji bent down to help the young girl out, allowing his sadistic side some freedom he 'accidentally' bumped his hand into her own, causing her to drop the papers a third time. He was then assaulted by a series of apologizes before the girl handed him the stack and left.

But not before Fuji played one last trick, "good luck with the reading tomorrow, I'm so glad sensei took my advice!" The next thing he knew the girl had stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at him surprised, she opened her mouth to say something but by then Fuji was out of earshot.

* * *

**Sorako Household 12:35 P.M**

"Sorako dear, you really should to go to bed." Someone called from outside her door, "it's nearly one and you've got school tomorrow." Hearing no response from the girl she mumbled to herself and left, somethings would never change.

Meanwhile a young girl was bent over a table scribbling surrounded by crumpled paper and pencil shavings. "This is so stupid!" she mumbled to herself for the hundredth time, crumbling up the paper she'd been writing on. "I've never been in love so how am I suppose to answer this?"

Sighing she turned to look around her room for a source of inspiration. "A bird may love a fish..." she whispered staring at her book shelf "...but where would they live?" At that exact moment her eyes landed on an old leather bound book her grandmother had given her.

"That's it!" She cheered, tearing her eyes away from the bible, and grabbing a new piece of paper. "Who said they had to live," she said aloud.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen 3:15 P.M**

"And now class," a women in her thirty's and the student's sensei called, "I would like to give a warm welcome to our youngest mind." She continued gesturing to a young girl with shoulder length curly brown hair in the _**boys**_ school uniform...well without the jacket.

Everyone began clapping as the girl made her way to the front of the classroom a blush decorating her cheeks and causing her eyes to look even more beautiful. Not that you could tell with her unkempt brown hair in the way. The girl named Rina...Sorako Rina, just stared at the crowed speechless.

After a few moments of silence and few rude remarks from the students in the back she began to recite her work. The poem that she didn't know then would lead her to her dream of becoming an English novelist.

"A fish may love a bird but where would they live?" She questioned the crowed quietly...when no one answered she took a deep breath and continued, "they wouldn't live anyone who knows the story would know that."

"The story?" a brown haired boy called from the window, a smile on his face. "I don't believe I've heard it would you please share?" The girl just smiled and nodded , making it obvious to all that this had been planned.

"Of course Fuji-senpai." She said loudly while staring at the crowd a look of seer confidence on her face. "I'd be happy to tell you the story, it happened long long ago..."

_A fish loved a bird  
and the bird loved he  
their hearts sung out in  
sweet harmony._

_But their friends saw through  
that senseless love  
they knew there was no future  
for the koi and dove._

_So they plotted and planed  
made their lives hell  
from their holes he was banned__  
from the treetops she fell._

Here Sorako paused taking in every-ones reaction. It was odd to preform a poem, she knew, but it felt only right to give the two tragic hero's their own personal melody. After receiving an encouraging nod from Fuji she continued.

_But the bird did not care  
she didn't complain  
although love wasn't fair  
although it only brought pain_

_The fish too was strong,  
with out a doubt.  
Though the struggle was long,  
with fear cast about._

_A happy ending  
is what you'd expect,  
but danger was pending  
their future it would affect._

Once more Sorako paused, this time for dramatic effect. That and to take a sip of water, which is understandable considering the circumstances. Although one of her classmates disagreed and called for her to, "continue already!"

So smiling she picked up her poem were she left off.

_You see, the two loved each other  
be it sun, hail, or rain.  
Their greatest fear,  
was to see their lover in pain._

_So with fear for their partner  
they made up their mind  
they'd both take action  
it was just a matter of time._

Sorako glanced at her sensei, curious about if she'd mispronounced any of the foreign words. She's stayed up all night researching English words and their meanings trying to match up ones that rhymed, and then learning how to pronounce them, and what tense to use.

Their was a reason they'd been given two weeks to do it, of course in typical Rina style she'd only started on it yesterday. It had been a ridicules amount of work, but seeing her classmates enjoying her poem almost made it worth it...almost.

Noticing her sensei was also interested in the poem, Sorako decided to wrap things up.

_One day the fish,  
so sick of his pond.  
Jumped onto land  
were he felt he belonged._

_The dove didn't know this  
__and so did as she'd planned  
and dived in the ocean  
a ring in her hand._

_And so the story ends,  
with their love standing tall  
although they both died  
they gave it their all._

When her poem ended she was surprised by the huge round of applause that came her way. She doubted anyone other than her sensei and perhaps Fuji-san even knew what she said, but they must've thought it sounded good, and that was enough for her.

"Great job Sorako-san," her sensei said out loud, signaling for everyone to quiet down. "I knew you were a talented writer ever since I read your essay on Edgar Allan Poe last year, it's one of the reasons I recommended they promoted you."

"So it was sensei who promoted me," she thought to herself while taking her seat next to Seigaku's one and only tensai, not that he'd be in the school for much longer. "In fact everyone in this class is graduating in three months," Rina noticed while scanning the room.

Suddenly she felt really depressed at the thought of being the only one left behind. "It's always the same," she mumbled to herself while laying her head on top of her arms.

"You never answered the question," Fuji said while smiling his usual grin, although he did seem genuinly concerned about Sorako's sudden depression.

Sighing she decided to humour her senpai, I mean who knows how many more times she'd be able to before she'd never see him again, or at least not see him for another year, "what question?" she questioned.

"A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?"

"Oh! The answers simple senpai, they'd never be able to live together, and so they'd die separately." She stated as if it was the most obvious response in the world, and it was...to her.

"Oh," was all Fuji muttered, "well that's...depressing."

"Not really?"

"What do you mean?" The Seigaku Regular questioned, completely confused by the girl sitting next to him. After all not living or dieing with your love sure sounded depressing...not that he knew how it felt, I mean he's never even been in love before.

"I mean senpai, that now the two can spend an eternity together in Heaven," Sorako said, while pulling out a notebook and beginning to sketch a picture of...a fish with wings? "Where the fish can fly and birds can swim." Yup, definitely a fish with wings.

"Sorako, Fuji, stop flirting and pay attention," their teacher snapped causing Rina to blush and use her hair as a veil between her face and the other girls glares. Fuji being well Fuji just smiled and turned to face forward.

After all he knew he hadn't been flirting, and he knew she knew their was nothing between them, so why did his heart lurch when she had looked at him? "Oh well," he thought to himself, "I was probably just amazed by her poem."

It was the first time the tensai had been so blatantly wrong before. It wasn't the poem that had amazed him, it was the writer. Of course it would be three years before he realized that, and by then the girl he thought he had pegged would become a woman he may never understand.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, right now is all about Sorako and her future dream, or is it?

* * *

Well that's my PoT oneshot hope you enjoyed! It may become a series later on but not until I've finished all of my other stories, and if I did continue it, it would start up three years from the current story line.

Well hope youe enjoyed review and

Ja ne


End file.
